Estoy con ustedes
by Lo' Murphy
Summary: Rachel Berry se unira a Quinn, Brittany y Santana a una nueva aventura. Faberry-Brittana
1. Chapter 1

-Britt que pasa?-

-ya la abrieron-

-muy bien cambio y fuera, santana vamos-

- a mi señal entramos, lista?-

-si- respondió santana

-ok, una, dos, tres! AHORA- grito quinn, cubriéndose las caras con máscaras entraron al banco donde brittany ya las esperaba.

-ESTO ES UN ASALTO TODOS AL PISO, AHORA!- grito quinn apuntando con una gran arma a todos los que estaban ahí.

-britt, san tomen todo el dinero-

Obedecieron acercándose a las ventanillas,

-mete todo el dinero aquí-ordeno santana quien le arrojaba un saco y apuntaba con su arma a la cajera, mientras ella y brittany se encargaban de pedir todo el dinero, quinn se encargaba de que nadie se levantara o intentara algo.

- LISTO TENEMOS TODO AHORA BAMONOS! -grito santana para que las tres salieran corriendo de banco.

-CORRAN, CORRAN- índico quinn al ver que varios guardias se acercaban.

-AHÍ A ESE COCHE AZUL- señalo brittany a un coche donde una chica recién lo estaba abordando, las tres corrieron a ese coche logrando subirse.

-conduce, conduce o te mato- ordeno quinn desde el asiento del copiloto a la pobre chica asustada quien arranco el coche a toda velocidad.

-MIERDA la policía nos sigue!- dijo santana, quinn salió por la ventanilla para dispararles varias veces a los coches y tratar de detenerlos.

-NO PODEMOS IR MAS RAPIDO!?- le grito brittany a esa chica que conducía lo más rápido que podía.

-Que camino tomo?-

-EL QUE NOS LIBRE DE ESTA MIERDA!- le grito santana.

-SANTANA!- quinn entraba llamo su atención –el que creas mejor- le dijo a la chica con un tono más amable, la chica acelero un poco mas logrando esquivar varios coches, pero lo que no esperaban es que varios guardias las esperaban mas delante.

-acelera y no te detengas- le ordeno quinn, la chica acelero a todo lo que su coche podía pasando entre dos patrullas sin importarle el daño que le hacía a su coche y dejando atrás a todos los policías.

-muy bien, creo que nos libramos- decía santana quitándose la máscara al igual que quinn.

- y ahora que asemos?- Pregunto brittany a quinn.

-no lose, tendremos que ir a otro país o escondernos en algún pueblo-

-me parece bien, pero que aremos con ella?- pregunto santana, las tres voltearon a verla haciendo que la chica se asustara aún más.

-cómo te llamas?- pregunto quinn

-Rachel, Rachel Berry-contesto nerviosa

-yo opino que la dejemos por aquí- dijo santana

-no, ya nos conoce, podría denunciarnos- hablo brittany

-no, claro que no lo are, juro que no diré nada-

-tu qué opinas quinn?- preguntaron a quinn que estaba muy pensativa.

-no lose, por el momento tu conduce- le ordeno a rachel, que solo permanecía callada.


	2. why

-Y así fue como gane mi primer concurso de baile a los 3 meses de nacida- contaba rachel entusiasmada a sus tres acompañantes, que al parecer solo brittany prestaba atención

-Bueno eso fue muy interesante- decía santana con algo de sarcasmo en su tono

-Quinn ya no soporto más, llevamos más de una hora en este carro, estoy cansada, britt y yo tenemos hambre-

-yo también tengo hambre – interrumpía rachel

-y encima ella no mas no guarda silencio- seguía santana –tenemos que parar en algún lado-

-Tienes razón- decía quinn –podríamos parar en algún lugar para comer, después ir a un hotel y mañana seguir con nuestro trabajo-

-Me parece bien-opinaba rachel

-bueno a ti quien te incluyo en esto?- preguntaba quinn dirigiéndose a rachel- si no lo recuerdas nosotras te tomamos como rehén, deberías tenernos miedo en lugar de estarnos contando tus historias-

-pero no les tengo miedo, yo también he robado- contaba rachel

-así? y que has robado- pregunto quinn

-bueno para empezar, este coche, así que también se podría decir que yo soy quien las lleva como rehén, aunque preferiría unirme a ustedes-

-Quinn no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda, ella podría unirse a nosotras- decía brittany

-has matado a alguien?- pregunto santana

-No claro que no- respondía rachel

-Bueno, a mí me parece bien, tu qué opinas quinn?-

-no lose, como sabemos que no nos estas engañando, finges no tener miedo y querer unirte a nosotras para ganarte nuestra confianza pero mientras dormimos o en un descuido robas nuestro dinero y huyes-

-no tengo planes de hacer eso, solo confía en mí-

-anda quinn acéptala-decía brittany

-está bien, pero al primer mal movimiento, quedas fuera, está claro- decía quinn a rachel quien sonreía de emoción

-entendido, ahora estoy con ustedes, para empezar a donde voy mi capitán-se refería a quinn

-preferiría que no me llames así, mi nombre es quinn, ella es brittany y quien se queja por todo es santana- las presentaba

-bueno mi nombre es rachel Berry, y ahora si a donde me dirijo? Esta oscureciendo y me nos estamos quedando sin gasolina-

-MIREN AHÍ, hay un estación de gas- indicaba brittany

- bueno estamos de suerte, llegaremos ahí, pero tratemos de no llamar la atención, santana esconde el saco de dinero, britt cubre las armas, rachel tu hablaras- daba órdenes quinn

-Entendido- decía rachel quien se formaba en la fila para esperar su turno, como fueron avanzando los coches toco el turno de ellas

-lleno por favor- indico rachel dándole las llaves al señor que las atendía para que abriera el tanque

-claro que si- respondió el tomándolas

Después de unos minutos

-aquí tiene señorita-

-gracias, disculpe señor no sabe de algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche?-

Pregunto rachel mientras pagaba

-claro que sí, mire a unos 120 kilómetros más está el pueblo llamado why, pero tengan mucho cuidado ahí pasan cosas muy extrañas-

-porque?-

-si asi se llama-

-porque?- salió brittany por la ventana de atrás para preguntar

- si asi- contesto el señor

-si ya terminaron de charlar tenemos que irnos- decía quinn molesta por la plática de rachel y el señor

-muchas gracias- se despedía rachel del señor

-bueno creo que vamos a why, buscamos un lugar donde cenar y un lugar donde dormir- indicaba quinn

Un rato después

-Y asi fue como gane mi primer concurso de canto a los 7 años- contaba rachel a quinn, ya que en la parte de atrás santana y brittany se durmieron en el transcurso de la historia

-quinn, quinn me estas escuchando?- al parecer también quinn tenía un poco de sueño

-claro que si rachel fue interesante como ganaste ese gato- contestaba quinn sin muchas fuerzas para hablar

-gato de que gato hablas? Oo pero si tengo una linda gatita, recuerdo cuando la encontré yo estaba…-

-Mira ya casi llegamos- anunciaba quinn, por un letrero que decia "why a 1 kilometro" interrumpiendo a rachel

–britt, britt,-

-mmmmm- contestaba brittany dormida

-hemos llegado, despierta a santana- le ordenaba quinn

Brittany abria los ojos y se estiraba un poco

-santy, santy – Se acomodaba más cerca de ella- santy hemos llegado, despierta- se estiro un poco más para besarla en los labios eso hizo que santana despertara, mientras rachel las observaba por el espejo de enfrente con los ojos muy abiertos,

-lo viste! Ellas se besaron- decía rachel a quinn casi en susurro

- es normal ellas son pareja, yo también soy gay- decía quinn sin preocupación

-entonces, quieres que tú y yo nos besemos?- pregunto rachel mirando a quinn que ella la miraba con horror

-estás loca, claro que no-respondía quinn alterada

-está bien- le restaba importancia rachel

-eeehh ustedes dos, ya sepárense- les decía a santana y brittany quien se emocionaron con ese beso

Pero no se separaron por la orden de quinn, si no por que sintieron como el coche pasaba por encima de algo.

-Que fue eso!?-pregunto quinn a rachel, quien paro el coche

-no lose, yo no vi a nadie-

-bajemos a ver que es- decía santana quien bajaba acompañada de las otras tres.

-o por dios Berry, llevas tu primer asesinato- comentaba santana quien miraba ese cuerpo tendido en el piso


	3. Descanse en paz

-es una anciana- anunciaba brittany quien se acercó más para tomarle el pulso a esa anciana que vestia con un vestido negro, tenía el cabello largo y blanco por las canas- está viva-

-bien hecho Berry, enserio como no la viste-

-solo me distraje un momento, quería encender la radio- decía una asustada rachel

-bien, no pasa nada sigue viva podemos moverla hacia aquella orilla para que nadie mas la lastime- decía quinn- ayúdame santana, tu toma sus pies y yo sus manos- y así entre las dos movieron a la pobre anciana inconsciente- dejémosla aquí y vámonos, ahora yo conduzco- dijo quinn a rachel pasando por su lado –VAMONOS- grito

20 minutos depues

-mira quinn ahí hay un establecimiento de comida podemos llegar por algo de comida-hablaba brittany

-me parece bien- quinn condujo el carro hasta un lugar para estacionarse frente al establecimiento.

-Muy bien, nada de llamar la atención, procuremos estar juntas, oculten bien sus armas en su ropa-

-yo no tengo una arma-interrumpía rachel

-no te preocupes, no yo te protejo, y por ultimo si algo sale mal todas corramos a este coche, entendido-dijo mirando a las 3 quienes dijeron si con la mirada.

-muy bien vamos-finalizo

Al entrar a aquel lugar vieron que se encontraban solo hombres algunos bebiendo cerveza, otros jugando cartas y otros las miraban con malas intenciones.

-bien, no tengan miedo- decía quinn quien se dirigía a la barra – disculpe, que tiene en el menú- pregunto quinn a una anciana que al girarse hacia ellas las dejo sin habla.

-tenemos varias cosas, el dia de hoy servimos ancas de rana, grillos asados, y la especialidad de la casa, sopa misteriosa-

Las cuatro chicas seguían sin habla y solo observaban a esa anciana

-que tiene la sopa misteriosa?- rachel fue la primera en preguntar

-es un misterio- respondió aquella anciana

-denos 4 platos con esa sopa por favor- pedía rachel

-en un momento los traigo- decía la anciana para después marcharse

-vieron quien era- preguntaba santana, a las chicas

-la anciana que rachel atropello- respondió brittany

- es verdad, en este pueblo pasan cosas raras- decía santana con algo de miedo -opino que mejor nos marchemos antes de que algo más raro pase-

-no tengas miedo santa, si, fue raro lo de la anciana pero puede ser otra que se parezca a ella, no lose, solo hay que comer algo y nos marchamos está bien?-

Ambas contestaron afirmando

-esperen, y rachel?-

-fue al baño- contesto brittany

-creí que había quedado claro que no nos separáramos, esperen aquí voy por ella-les ordeno a santana y brittany mientras se dirigía a los baños

-Rachel, rachel- entraba quinn a los baños de mujeres tocando en cada cubículo esperando una respuesta

-quinn, ven aquí- la llamaba rachel desde el ultimo cubículo, quinn la siguió entrando a el junto con rachel

-mira- señalo rachel a un escrito que estaba en la puesta y decía "en este pueblo ahí vampiros"

-no me digas que crees en eso- no obtuvo respuesta – rachel dime que no crees en eso-

Volteo para quedar de frente a rachel

-es solo que ve lo que paso con la anciana y el señor de la gasolinera-

-no me había fijado en lo pequeña que eres- decía quinn al ver que tenía que mirar hacia abajo para ver a rachel

-bueno es por mis padres, también son pequeños- quinn seguía mirándola- eeeh como que ahí poco espacio aquí no, ya debieron de haber servido la sopa, será mejor que volvamos- decía rachel para después salir

-que pasa rachel, te puse nerviosa- preguntaba quinn en tono burlón

-quien, tu, claro que no- decía rachel nerviosa para después salir de ahí y detrás de ella quinn

-y que tal la sopa- pregunto rachel al llegar con quinn

-esta sopa esta deliciosa-respondió brittany quien siguió devorándola, por su lado santana ni hablaba para no dejar de comer

-es verdad- decía quinn después de probarla

Cuando por fin rachel iba a comerla miro hacia la cocina justo cuando una cocinera metía a la olla una pierna humana, después miro su sopa con asco

-creo que ya no tengo hambre- dijo

- bien, más para mi- respondió santana tomando su plato para comerla

-pero, ella, no la vieron- balbuceaba rachel –olvídenlo- finalizo

Al terminar aquella anciana se acercó para retirar los platos

-y que les pareció la sopa?- pregunto ella

-estuvo increíble, señora- claro, era santana quien hablaba

-sabe de algún lugar donde nos podamos hospedar?- pregunto quinn

-claro, en el hotel descanse en paz está a unas cuantas cuadras de aqui- contesto ella

-muchas gracias, es hora de irnos- se dirigía a las tres chicas quienes se levantaban para irse

-bien, estén atentas por si ven ese hotel, como dijo que se llamaba?-

-descanse en paz- respondió brittany a quinn

-cierto- dijo para después arrancar, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a rachel que lucia preocupada

-estas bien- pregunto quinn tocando el hombro de rachel quien giro lentamente su cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos hacia ella

-si, solo estoy algo cansada-

-ya llegaremos- dijo mientras frotaba su mano en el brazo de rachel


	4. Amparo

Después de salir de aquel establecimiento no tardaron mucho en encontrar ese hotel, que tenía forma de un gran castillo, estaba descuidado se veía viejo, pero algunas luces por dentro estaban encendidas.

-Es aquí?- pregunto rachel

-tal parece- respondió quinn

-y si mejor dormimos en el coche- opino rachel

-porque, te da miedo este lugar? Ustedes que opinan chicas- quinn giro para verlas, pero al parecer de nuevo se habían quedado dormidas.

-lo ves, ellas no tienen problema con dormir aquí-

-o por dios!- rachel miraba asustada hacia la ventana de quinn

-que, que pasa?- pregunto quinn, para su respuesta rachel solo apunto con su dedo hacia la ventana

-Santo dio!- exclamo quinn al parecer una anciana quería hablar con ellas, hizo un gesto para que bajaran la ventanilla, quinn asustada la muy poco, estiro su cabeza hasta ese pequeño espacio abierto

-hola- saludo quinn

-buscan hospedaje, no? Por qué no pasan?- les indico con la mano hacia la puerta, quinn giro hacia rachel quien le decía que no con la mirada

-ahora mismo vamos, muchas gracias- le contesto a la anciana sin importar la opinion de rachel – y tu- la miraba- bajaras con nosotras, entendido?-

-si- solo respondio

-bueno, ya encontramos lugar donde dormir, santana, brittany despierten- movía a ambas quien despertaban –pongan atención, cambiaremos nombres brittany tú serás Alicia mejia, santana Ana Laura, Rachel tú serás amparo chaves, mientras que yo seré Elsa Domínguez.

-ustedes de que se ríen?- preguntaba quinn a santana y brittany, que al parecer habían estallado en risas

-no, por nada, solo que nos gustó el nombre de amparo, porque es un nombre, verdad- decía santana sin dejar de reír, por su parte rachel no entendía porque ella tenía que llamarse a si.

-quinn puedo escoger yo mi nombre?- preguntaba rachel

-no, serás amparo y listo, estoy muy cansada como para discutir, así que bajemos ya- finalizo quinn saliendo del coche – no olviden el saco de dinero ni sus armas-hablo desde afuera

-muy bien, amparo carga tu el saco- ordeno santana a rachel, aun burlándose

-caminen- dijo quinn cuando ya todas estaban fuera

Subieron unos cuantos escalones antes de llegar a una gran puerta de madera, quinn dudo un momento sobre el lugar, pero al final empujo la puerta para poder pasar, cuando entrar todo se veía un poco mejor, una gran lámpara iluminaba todo el lugar. La chicas recorrían con la mirada el lugar que asimple vista se podía ver muchas puertas, que serían los cuartos, largos pasillos con más puertas y unas largas escaleras que dirigían a un segundo piso con más puertas.

Al terminar de inspeccionar el lugar, quinn vio en el mostrador a una joven muy bella, alta, delgada, de cabello negro, que tecleaba algo en su computadora

-vamos- ordeno quinn para que se dirigieran al mostrador

-hola que puedo hacer por ustedes- preguntaba aquella chica

-bueno, quisiéramos pasar la noche aquí- respondía quinn sin dejar de observar a aquella chica

-muy bien, cuantas habitaciones necesitan?-

-solo una por favor, que tenga dos camas, si no es mucha molestia-las otras chicas solo permanecían sin hablar

-muy bien, me dicen sus nombres para registrarlas por favor-

Y así una a una fue diciendo su nombre, no sin antes santana se burlara un poco por el nombre de rachel.

-listo, su cuarto será el número 16 subiendo las escaleras a su mano izquierda- indicaba la chica entregándoles una llave después de que quinn le pago –si tienen algún problema, yo estaré aquí toda la noche- dijo esto último observando a quinn, mientras que rachel también la observaba.

-muchas gracias ahora nos vamos-se despidió rachel tomando la mano de quinn, quien ambas se sorprendieron de aquel acto, pero ninguna quiso soltar a la otra , las dos caminaron hasta su cuarto seguidas de santana y brittany

Cuando las cuatro se habían retirado, llego aquella anciana ya conocida con la chica

-traen el dinero- dijo la chica a la anciana quien solo asentía

**Prometo no abandonar esta historia hasta terminarla**

**- Lo' Murphy**


End file.
